1992 in comics
Events and publications Year overall * New publishers Black Eye Productions, African Prince Productions, Defiant Comics, Approbation Comics, Full Bleed Studios, and Image Comics (including WildStorm and Top Cow Productions) enter the marketplace; Image explodes onto the scene, releasing eight ongoing and limited series, starting with Youngblood in April; followed by Spawn in May; Savage Dragon in July; and Brigade, Shadowhawk, and WildC.A.T.S. in August. January * Adventures of Captain America #4, the final issue of the limited series (Marvel) February * Captain Confederacy vol. 2, #4, the final issue of the limited series (Epic Comics) March * Batman #475: Introduction of Renee Montoya. * Hook #4, the final issue of the bi-weekly mini-series (Marvel) April * The Amazing Spider-Man #361: First full appearance of Carnage. May * Captain America #400: 80-page giant; double gatefold cover; flip-book with a reprint of Avengers #4 (Silver Age re-introduction of Captain America) on the opposite side. * Uncanny X-Men #300: 68-page giant featuring "Legacies," by Scott Lobdell, John Romita Jr., and Dan Green. * Namor the Sub-Mariner #26 (May cover date) – Jae Lee makes his Marvel Comics' debut. July * Amazing Heroes, the long-running industry magazine published by Fantagraphics, folds after 203 issues. * Introduction of James Rhodes as War Machine in Iron Man #282. * Adventures of the Thing #4, the final issue of the mini-series featuring reprints from Marvel Two-In-One (Marvel) * Defenders of Dynatron City #6, the final issue of the video game adaptation (Marvel) August * Savage Sword of Conan #200: "Barbarians of the Border," by Roy Thomas, John Buscema, and Ernie Chan. * The Amazing Spider-Man #365: Special 30th Anniversary issue with a Hologram on the cover. A backup story, "I Remember Gwen" drawn by John Romita * The Pirates of Dark Water #9, the final issue of the Hanna-Barbera fantasy animated series adaptation (Marvel) September * With #37, Legends of the Dark Knight changes its title to Batman: Legends of the Dark Knight. * Cops: The Job #4, the final issue of the mini-series (Marvel) October * Batman: Sword of Azrael #1: Introduction of Azrael, who would later become Batman during the Knightfall storyline. * Dinosaurs, a Celebration #4, the final issue of the mini-series (Marvel) * Warlock vol. 2, #6, the final issue of the limited series (Marvel) November * Cable — Blood and Metal #2, the final issue of the limited series (Marvel) * Infinity War #6, the final issue of the limited series (Marvel) December * Incredible Hulk reaches issue #400 (December cover date). Hulk takes on the Leader. * The Punisher/Captain America: Blood and Glory #3, the final issue of the limited series (Marvel) Deaths * Silver Age letterer Sam Rosen dies. June * June 3: EC Comics and Mad magazine publisher William Gaines dies at age 70. * June 6: Long-time Marvel Comics publisher Martin Goodman dies at age 84. July * July 12: Al Gabriele dies at age 75. * July 30: Superman co-creator Joe Shuster dies at age 78. December * December 24: The Smurfs creator Peyo dies at age 64. Exhibitions and shows Conventions * January: CAPTION (Oxford Union Society, Oxford, England, U.K.) – inaugural event * January 4–5: Great Eastern Comic Book ConventionNot affiliated with Great Eastern Conventions of New Jersey. (Holiday Inn, St. Louis, Missouri)Smith, Bill. "Comic Collectors Congregate Baom! Pow! Whap! Paper Heros' Capture Big Prices", St. Louis Post-Dispatch (06 Jan 1992), p. 3A. * March 14–15: GlasCAC (Candleriggs Town Hall, Glasgow) — 3rd annual Glasgow edition of the UKCAC; official guets include creators from the "Deadline Mini-Tour": Nick Abadzis, Rachel Ball, Philip Bond, Glyn Dillon, D'Israeli, Evan Dorkin, Jamie Hewlett, Alan Martin, Shaky 2000, and Si Spencer * April 12: International Seattle Comic Convention (e.g., "Center Con") (Seattle, Washington) – guests include Martin NodellHaberstroh, Joe. "Holy Books, Batman – It's a Comics Convention", Seattle Times (April 13, 1992). * May 9: Ramapo Comic Con VI (Ramapo High School, Spring Valley, New York) — guests include Brian Augustyn, Rick Bryant, Mike Carlin, Dave Cockrum, Denys Cowan, Evan Dorkin, David Chelsea, Ken Gale, Ron Garney, Jack C. Harris, Fred Hembeck, Dennis Janke, Ray Lago, Elaine Lee, Mike Leeke, Luke McDonnell, Bob McLeod, Fabian Nicieza, Jerry Ordway, Bob Pinaha, Richard Pini, Wendy Pini, Jordan Raskin, Adrienne Roy, Jim Salicrup, Kurt Schaffenberger, Joe Staton, Anthony Tollin, Mercy Van Vlack, John Workman, Bernie Wrightson, and Jim Shooter * June: Heroes Convention (Charlotte, North Carolina) — guests include Joe Quesada * July 4–6: Chicago Comicon (Ramada O'Hare, Rosemont, Illinois) – special guests Rob Liefeld, Mark Silvestri, Erik Larsen, Todd McFarlane, Jim Valentino, and Whilce Portacio * July 12: Great Eastern Conventions (Sheraton-Indianapolis Hotel, Indianopolis, Indiana) – special guest Dave SimBuckman, Rebecca. "Aardvark attracts loyal fans", Indianapolis Star (07 July 1992), p. C.1. * July 17–19:Thomas, Keith L. "Dragon Con Explores Worlds of Fantasy", The Atlanta Constitution (July 17, 1992), p. D8. Dragon Con (Atlanta Hilton & Towers, Atlanta, Georgia) – 6,100 attendees * August 7–9: Dallas Fantasy Fair (Dallas Market Hall Convention Center, Dallas, Texas) — 5,500 attendees; official guests include Archie Goodwin, John Byrne,The Comics Journal #75 (Sept. 1982). Sergio Aragonés, Peter Bagge, Neal Barrett, Jr., Steve Bissette, Bob Burden, Steven Butler, Dan Clowes, Mike Collins, Aline Kominsky-Crumb, Steve Erwin, Mark Finn, Brad W. Foster, Josh Alan Friedman, Kerry Gammill, Dick Giordano, Alan Grant, Gary Groth, Bo Hampton, Ray Harryhausen, Tex Henson, Gilbert Hernandez, Jaime Hernandez, Walt Holcombe, Jaxon, Shane Johnson, Kelley Jones, Gil Kane, Larry King, Denis Kitchen, Rick Klaw, Harvey Kurtzman, Michael Lark, John Lucas, Dean Mullaney, Martin Nodell, Nina Paley, Butch Patrick, Tom Peyer, Michael Price, Don Ivan Punchatz, Joe Riley, Nina Romberg, Jeff Rovin, Mark Schultz, Julius Schwartz, Gilbert Shelton, Lewis Shiner, Ivan Stang, Kenneth Smith, Chris Sprouse, David Tosh, James Vance, Martin Wagner, Reed Waller, Wayno, Shannon Wheeler, Mack White, Sidney Williams, Al Williamson, John Wooley, Kate Worley, and Catherine Yronwode * August 13–16: Comic-Con International (San Diego Convention Center and Double Tree Hotel, San Diego, California – 22,000 attendees; special guests: Francis Ford Coppola, Creig Flessel, Bill Griffith, Todd McFarlane, Diane Noomin, Rowena, William Shatner, Gilbert Shelton, Lewis Shiner, Mr. T, Gary Trousdale, Vernor Vinge, and Kirk Wise. Con hosts Jack Kirby's 75th birthday party. Phil Foglio begins long run as Masquerade emcee. * September: Mid-Ohio Con (Columbus, Ohio) – convention coincides with publication of DC's The Death of Superman. Guests of the show include Roger Stern, John Byrne, and Jim Shooter * September 19–20: UKCAC92 (Institute of Education, London, England, United Kingdom) — 8th annual edition; guests include John Romita, Jr., Chris Claremont, David Mazzucchelli, Steve Bissette, Mike Mignola, Tom Veitch, Evan Dorkin, Paul Kupperberg, Dave Gibbons, Alan Grant, Peter Milligan, Mike Collins, John McCrea, Lew Stringer, John Beeston, Stephen Sampson, Jamie Hewlett, Doug Braithwaite, Richmond Lewis, Arthur Ranson, Mark Buckingham, Andrew Wildman, and Paul Johnson * November 1: Great Eastern Conventions (Marriott Hotel, Portland, Oregon) – special guest Dave SimTurnquist, Kristi. "Comics to Take Seriously", The Oregonian (October 31, 1992). * December 13: Great Eastern Conventions (Sheraton Grand Hotel, Houston, Texas) – special guest Dave SimWestbrook, Bruce. "Comic book aardvark keeps its maker creative, fulfilled", Houston Chronicle (10 Dec 1992), p. 1. Awards First issues by title DC Comics *''Batman: Shadow of the Bat'' *''Batman: Sword of Azrael'' *''Darkstars'' Dark Horse Comics * Dark Horse Comics (Anthology series) * Next Men * Robocop vs. Terminator Image Comics Brigade : Release: August. Writers: Rob Liefeld, Hank Kanalz, and Eric Stephenson. Artists: Marat Mychaels, Paul Scott, and Norm Rapmund. Cyberforce (1 of 4) : Release: October. Writer: Eric Silvestri. Artist: Marc Silvestri Savage Dragon (1 of 3) : Release: July. Writer/Artist: Erik Larsen Shadowhawk : Release: August. Writer/Artist: Jim Valentino Spawn : Release: May. Writer/Artist: Todd McFarlane Supreme : Release: October. Writers: Rob Liefeld and Brian Murray. Artists: Brian Murray and Rob Liefeld. WildC.A.T.S. : Release: August. Writers: Brandon Choi and Jim Lee. Artists: Jim Lee and Scott Williams. Youngblood : Release: April. Writers: Rob Liefeld and Hank Kanalz. Artist: Rob Liefeld. Kodansha Sailor Moon : Release: July. Writer and artist: Naoko Takeuchi. Marvel Comics Cage : Release: April. Darkhold: Pages From The Book of Sin : Release: October. James Bond Jr. : Release: January. Kid 'n Play : Release: February. Morbius, the Living Vampire : Release: September Nomad v2 : Release: May. The Punisher War Zone v1 : Release: March. Ravage 2099 : Release: December. Spider-Man 2099 : Release: November. Spirits of Vengeance : Release: August. Warlock v2 : Release: May. Warlock and the Infinity Watch : Release: February. WCW World Championship Wrestling : Release: April. Limited series The Adventures of The Thing : Release: April. An American Tail: Fievel Goes West : Release: January. Cops: The Job : Release: June. Defenders of Dynatron City : Release: February. Hook : Release: February. Quasar Special : Release: March. The Infinity War : Release: June. Independent titles ;Kick Fighter Komiks : Release: by Infinity. Writer: Jojo Ende Jr. Artist: Gilbert Monsanto ;Oombah, Jungle Moon Man : Release: August by Strawberry Jam Comics. Writer/Artist: Mike Bannon. Canceled titles by publisher DC Comics * Starman, with issue #45 (April ) Last Gasp * Wimmen's Comix, with issue #17 Marvel Comics * ALF, with issue #50 (February ) * An American Tail: Fievel Goes West, with issue #3 (February ) * Captain Planet and the Planeteers, with issue #12 (September ) * The Destroyer, with vol. 3, #4 (March ) * Original Ghost Rider Rides Again, with issue #7 (January ) * James Bond Jr., with issue #12 (December ) * Kid 'n Play, with issue #9 (October ) * Metropol (by Ted McKeever), with issue #12 (March ) (Epic Comics) * NFL Superpro, with issue #12 (September ) * RoboCop, with #23 (January ) * Spider-Man Saga, with issue #4 (February ) * The Toxic Avenger, with issue #11 (February ) * The Transmutation of Ike Garuda, with issue #2 (January ) (Epic Comics) References Category:1992 in comics Category:Incomplete literature lists